Morals
by Graffiti
Summary: Sora is perfectly aware that Nobodies have no morals. It's the only thing he doesn't forget.


Title: Morals

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Characters: Axel + Sora, mention of Riku + Roxas

Summary: Sora is perfectly aware that Nobodies have none. It's the only thing he doesn't forget.

Statistics--

Words: 1080

Pages: 3

Time Writing: 1 hr

--

--

--

**morals**

--

--

--

Don't be silly, Sora. Nobodies don't have morals. To care about the right and the wrong? Hah... One needs a heart, and you know very well Nobodies like me don't have that.  
( Greedy little bastard, go ahead, keep them to yourself. )

Sora has heard the speech and interpreted that unspoken thought so many times, and yet he still questions the truth in this statement. And he questions it every time he sees those spring-bright eyes.

_Do you care what you're doing, Axel?  
__No.  
__Do you care that I might hate you for it?  
__Nope.__  
Do you care about me at all?  
Only partly, because you're kind of like him -- a little uglier, though.  
So you -do- care about him?  
Shut up Sora, you talk too much. You know what I'm here for._

It's just the usual excuse because with this one, few things ever change, but that isn't the point -- the point is Sora must be old, because he has Alzheimer's or something of the sort, so forgetful he is--

Forgetful because every time Axel is here, every time he is near that goddamnedsonofabitch he forgets that he has a heart. He forgets that with a heart, he's bound by morals. There is no right. There is no wrong.

_Go ahead Sora, go ahead._

But something in him knows it is wrong, the things. There's no love behind the act, and ahh, such a closet romantic as this would love his thirty-seventh 'first time' to be with that one -true- one, the one meant for him.

...Sora prefers that it would be the boy in fourth period Mr. Drewer's Advanced Placement English Literature class -- you know him, everyone knows him! -- who sits, when viewing from the doorway, three rows over and seven seats back, or, from Sora's angle, on top of the world upon a metaphorical and metaphysical pedestal--

_Ahh!_  
Who is this boy? Sora has forgotten him._  
Damn, Sora!_  
Sora remembers though how much he hates that laugh of Axel's._  
You seem to have forgotten my name again, Sora. It's -Axel-. Got it memorized? Axel, not -Riku-. You forgetful little toy._  
Toytoytoy.

Sora forgets that he hates that laugh. It's actually kind of pretty if he, y'know, were to suddenly be masochist, or turn masochist only when hearing it. Axel's good at what he does, great at it actually, because he knows just where to touch and just what to tease. Start at the neck with licks and nips because you're an excited dog, Axel, and Sora's just a horny bitch—Only once Sora's neck is wetly coated fine, Axel grows bored.

Sora's nipples are sensitive too, and Sora forgets that until Axel's around. Sure, he'd masturbated before Axel .. what normal boy hadn't by the nice age of fifteen? However, even when Sora masturbated, he never touched anything aside from his hungry co--

_Ahh! That, ohhh, yesthatplease. A-A-Axel._  
Sora's forgotten how to speak. Silly boy._  
A-ahhh-xel, d-do that again ohgodplease.  
Boy, you sound like a girl, Sora. Sure sure, you're so greedy, you demanding little bastard.  
Riku--_

And it's the touch that makes him forget that he was sane. Poor boy, Sora, poor boy. He forgets he's innocent because oh -- there it goes, innocence, out the window that isn't there. It goes the second Axel's bony yet experienced fingers encircle the brunette's lifeline and give it a pleasingashell -jerk-.

_Don't mess your pants yet, Sora, it isn't time.  
Riiii-k-uuuu...  
That isn't my name._

It's quick work from there, and Sora forgets most of it, too -- he always does, because the only important part of the night is when the orifice that isn't his mouth is eating a cock that isn't a rooster. It's the best 'chicken' he's ever had and it's fried hot and fast --

Sora's forgotten Axel's name completely by now.  
_Riku Riku Riku!_  
Axel's forgotten to get angry at Sora for forgetting his name._  
Roxas Roxas Roxas!_

It is quite the amusing overview how neither ever remembers that they're both the wrong person. They're both with the wrong person.

Sora's forgotten to reciprocate what he feels, he takestakestakes, so Axel 'feels' he must take it upon himself rough and fast and virtually dry. This is the part Sora hates the most -- and suddenly he remembers Axel and that laugh he hates that laugh and morals what about morals ohgodithurts -- because Axel's too excited, he's forgotten that people aren't as unbreakable as Nobodies. They can't take it raw so easily.

One would think after thirty-seven times, each visit occurring within three days of each other, he'd not need the lubrication anymore.

Sora remembers how disgusting blood is when it stains his pure-white impersonal sheets. He'll be questioned again by those that don't know Axel--

After a few seconds of the torture, it's better, it's -- ahh -- liquidwetdelicious and it's all Rikumoremoreplease -- yes yes there! And it's as fast as the time is slow, because for some reason, that's the thing that's burning his retinas when he goes to sleep. Not Axel's eyes, or Riku's eyes, or Axel's hair, or Riku's cock, it's the mean red numbers of an angry alarm clock.

Axel's too quick 'cause it's over, he's sleeping, and Sora is, too.

In the morning, Sora awakes dirty, cold, alone, just like every morning after Axel visits. There's no message on the phone he doesn't have, no etchings on the wall, just a rough scratching in his mind, post-it note on the other pillow, voices at the locked door.

_How has he been faring on that medicine?  
__I don't know.  
What was it supposed to do again?  
Stop the hallucinations or something like that. We don't know the effects though.  
There's blood on his sheets when he wakes up.  
From where?  
From there.  
Let's give him the medicine during the daytime so we can gage the effects.  
I'll tell the others to keep an eye on him._

**No no no.** Sora doesn't want that. Sora remembers that Axel is bad enough at night. Sora remembers how he hates Axel's laugh.

When the doctors gave him the medicine again, he wondered if he ever had morals in the first place. They wondered what was written on the note that he wouldn't let go. The medicine wasn't very good. The light hurt his eyes. The light hurt his skin. The note hurt his fingers.

_"It's against my morals to be seen by a Somebody's sun. Ciao, Roxas.  
Yours truly,  
Axel."_

Nobody went to Sora's funeral, which meant, of course, Axel was there. Nobodies don't have morals, but Axel didn't stop crying for a week straight. Something about a boy named Roxas, a boy that nobody remembered.

--

--

--

**end**

--

--

--

AN: This is my first finished story in years that wasn't written for a class. This is also the first smut -- if it can be considered that due to its vague nature -- I've written. I hope it's enjoyed by you. Axel-Sora is one of my dirty secrets; a strange pairing that I really enjoy.. mostly because I don't like Roxas that much, haha. It's kind of strange but it's spawned from the lack of ability to sleep.. so I'm going to sleep now. Good night, people. And please don't ask for an explanation of what's going on, I'm not quite sure myself!

If you like my writing, there's a work-in-progress in my stash and that'll hopefully be less confusing and with more detail in the parts that would likely interest you more.

Again, good night! Review if you'd like.

Do I interest you? Do you want your review to be more personal? Or are you just bored? Contact information--

AIM;; _khamsinraisin_


End file.
